Forever?
by Lizzalinaaaaa
Summary: They've always known they were meant to be, but will it truely last forever? HermioneDraco. MeHarry. Warning: contains Ronbashing.
1. In the Beginning

**Please Note: I do not own any of the characters **

They drew apart. Hermione practically melted.

"That was amazing Draco!" she murmured. She rolled off him onto the other side of the bed. He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes it was." _God he's sexy._

They heard footsteps. Draco jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He wrapped a towel around himself.

"Quick!" said Hermione. "Get into my trunk!" Draco stepped into the trunk and curled himself up so he would fit.

"Now shush and ill let you know when the coast is clear" She gave him a peck on the cheek and closed the lid, careful to leave a small gap for air.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Just a minute!" she called. She grabbed her bra and did up the strap. "I just got out of the shower!" She jammed on a singlet and heaved on some jeans. She wrapped a towel around her head for a more genuine look.

She opened the door. In front of her stood Ron Weasley.

"Oh, er.. hi Ron," she stuttered. _Please don't find him, please don't find him. _

"Hi Hermione," he said. "Um..well you know… the Sixth Year Formal is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

_No!_ "Um.. I'll think about it," She tried to be polite and gave a little smile.

"Oh, ok." Ron shuffled his feet. His eyes gazed at the floor the whole way through this awkward silence. "Well, um dinner starts soon so I might go and get ready."

"Ok, bye Ron." said Hermione. She waited until she could not hear his footsteps and the tapped on the lid. "Hey, you can come out now."

The trunk lid stayed still.

"Draco?"

The lid lifted and Draco stepped out. He took both of her hands in his.

"Phew that was close wasn't it!" he murmured. They fell onto the bed and began to kiss again and again.

"Oh my! Dinner began 10 minutes ago!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco's stomach gave a grumble. "Theres proof!" They laughed.

"Where have you been Hermione?" asked Harry as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, I – er – got caught up in homework." She hesitated.

"Typical!" They laughed.

"Hello," said a voice from behind them. It was Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" sneered Ron.

He never resonded because at the moment he leant down and kissed Hermione.


	2. Hospital

**Please Note: I do not own any of the characters **

"What the fuck? Hermione…?"

But Hermione was too busy with Draco.

"Hermione!"

"Just leave them Ron!"

"But it's _Malfoy_! I mean, seriously! Head Girl and Head Boy _together_?"

"Oh leave her alone Weasley!" It was Draco. He and Hermione had separated from the. Hermione was worried. She nibbled at her fingernail, then looked up. She realised most of the Gryffindor table were looking at them, staring.

"You are just jealous!"

"I am not!" protested Ron.

"Stop it!" It was Hermione. They stopped and looked at her, the whole hall was. She burst into tears and ran out. Draco glanced around, then hurried after her.

--------------------

"Hermione?"

"What do you want?" she sobbed, turning her tear stained face towards Draco. She said the password to the Head's Dorm and thrust open the portrait.

"Come here," he said. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She stood stiff, the melted at his touch. "There there, it's ok, I'm here now."

She sniffed. He gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled.

--------------------

The bathroom door was locked.

"Hermione are you in there?" asked Draco, unsure of whether he was talking to no-one.

"Yes I'm in he-"

"Hermi?"

A series of coughs and splutters were all that answered.

"Are you ok?" Draco was concerned.

"I don't feel very well."

"Just unlock the door and I'll help you down to Madame Pomfrey."

Nothing.

Draco fetched his wand from his pocket and muttered a spell under his breath. Click. He opened the door to find Hermione knelt down by the toilet, her face pale, dry vomit crusted on the front of her robe. He helped her to stand up. He placed her arm round his shoulder, put his arm under her knees and lifted her feet off the ground.

--------------------

"Oh my!"

"Yes, she isn't in a good way Madame Pomfrey," said Draco. She placed the limp figure of Hermione on a free bed in the hospital wing.

"I think she will only have to stay one night and I will give her some medicine that she may need to take after dinner for a few days," diagnosed Madame Pomfrey.

"Can I stay here with her?"

"Well, would that be appropriate? Don't you have any homework, being in seventh year?"

"I'm sure I can cope"

"Well," Madame Pomfrey hesitated. "I can arrange a bed next to hers if you would like."

"That would be great" Draco smiled.

--------------------

_Ugh I feel awful! _

Her eye twitched.

"Madame Pomfrey! I think she is waking up!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione opened her eyes, waking from a deep, deep sleep. The light of the room burned her eyes. She glanced around the room. She saw Draco gazing at her lovingly. She smiled and breathed in a big gulp of air. A wave of nausea took over her and she vomited.


	3. Love Potion

**Please Note: I do not own any of the characters**

**N/B Thanx to all my reviewers! It's so awesome to get nice comments!**

--------------------

She opened an eye. She was still in the Hospital Wing. She smelt clean.

"I bathed you, you stank a lot!" whispered Draco, almost reading her thoughts.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "I feel much better now."

"Well then," said Madame Pomfrey as she walked in. "If you feel better then you're free to go."

Hermione stood, unsure of whether her legs would support her. She collapsed back onto her bed but was determined to get back to her room and her life. Draco supported her up and down the stairs and through corridors until they reached the Heads' Dorm.

"Here you go gorgeous," he said. He sat her down on a pouffe and fetched her a glass of water.

She gulped the water down but just couldn't keep it down. She vomited on the white carpet.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"That's fine," Draco assured her. "Don't worry about it, I'll just call a house elf."

He clicked his fingers. Dobby appeared.

"Clean this up Dobby," Draco ordered.

--------------------

"Hush," said Dumbledore the next morning. The hall fell silent. "I begin with announcing that we have a new student in our midst. Her name is Lizzie and she has been placed in Slytherin house."

The Slytherins clapped and cheered. Hermione gazed over at Draco, who was sitting next to Lizzie. She had a funny feeling in her stomach. Perhaps she was jealous. Or perhaps she was about to throw up again.

She ran to the bathroom, interrupting Dumbledore's speech.

"Goodness, is something wrong?" he said.

"She isn't well, sir," explained Harry.

"Ah yes, one can understand that feeling," Dumbledore said, rather vaguely.

The hall was dismissed and Draco went straight to the Head's dorm, hoping to find Hermione.

She was on her bed crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"You like her don't you, you fancy her!"

"Who?" Draco was confused.

"Lizzie!" Hermione cried.

"Darling, I don't even know her!"

"You promise?"

He looked up at her tear stained face. "I promise"

--------------------

"I'm so tired," exclaimed Hermione. "I think I might have an early night."

"But it's only 7.30!" opposed Draco.

"But im so tired! I really must go to bed."

"Ok then, I'll see you in the morning." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight beautiful."

--------------------

Potions was boring as usual. Hermione sat with Draco, his arm around her shoulder, and Ron with Harry. Ron kept glancing back at Hermione and Draco then turning back and completely ignoring them. This lesson they were making love potions.

"Draco, you will be needing both hands for this class," said Snape. Draco sheepishly took his arm off Hermiones shoulder.

"Sorry, sir," he stuttered.

The lesson dragged on. The potion was somewhat more complicated than they had imagined. Ron forgot to put in the butterweed so his potion went white instead of the desired red colour and Harry mixed it the wrong way so it went a disgusting brown colour. Hermione helped Draco and they both managed an almost perfect potion.

"Now pour you potions into bottles and put the stopper in the top. This potion cause the first person to kiss you or be kissed by you to fall in love with you. Be careful," reminded Snape.

Neville managed to knock his cauldron to the ground while trying to pour it.

"Just go Neville, I will clean it up. Class dismissed."

As they walked out Ron approached Hermione.

"Hey can I have your potion? Mine's not quite right!" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "I wont need it." She stroked Draco's arm and handed Ron the bottle.

"Thankyou so much Hermione!"

--------------------


	4. Lizzie

**Please Note: I do not own any of the characters**

**N/B Thanx to all my reviewers! It's so awesome to get nice comments!**

_Things in ITALICS are Hermione's thoughts._

--------------------

Ron took a gulp of the potion, then, scared that wasn't enough, sculled the rest.

Hiccup.

A red, love heart bubble floated up above his head. He waggled his hand around and popped it. Now to find Hermione, she shouldn't be with Draco. Head Boy and Head Girl together. So not right!

--------------------

Hermione took a gulp of Vomit-No-More.

"That should be fine until we're done," she said to Draco, sitting down on his king-size bed.

"Done?" he smiled. _That smile again! Ahhhh…_

"Well…" she began, but she was cut off. He nibbled her ear. Hermione giggled at the touch. "God Draco, you're so se-…"

He kissed her on the neck, moving slowly up towards her cheek and mouth. Before long they were "shagging like rabbits" as Draco boasted to Crabbe and Goyle later on. Hermione laughed and was embarrassed by this term.

"50 points to Gryffindor for being gorgeous!" Draco announced. 50 points appeared in the Gryffindor column.

"50 points to Slytherin for being so damned sexy," countered Hermione. 0 points then appeared in the Slytherin column.

"Thank god we are Head's," he said, smiling. _Ahhh, that smile again._

He stood up and walked over to their piles of clothes.

Draco grabbed Hermione's bra and put it on for her. She liked the way he was so gentle, so caring. Hermione picked up his shirt and put it on herself. Draco smiled and handed Hermione her shirt, which she waved her wand at and it flew to her room and into her trunk. She jammed on her black panties and some jeans and Draco put his clothes on and remained shirt-less. _Sexy. _Her body succumbed to a wave of nausea and she ran to the bathroom.

"Perfect timing," said Draco. He snapped his fingers. "Dobby, we need you again!"

--------------------

Fawkes looked beautiful sitting on his perch in Dumbledore's office. **Yes, Dumbledore is alive in the story… meh**

"Please sit," he instructed Draco and Hermione. They sat. "I must inform you that the new student, Lizzie, will be using the Head's dormitories because there is no available room in the Slytherin dormitories."

"Uh – sir – where will she be sleeping?" enquired Draco. He glanced nervously at Hermione.

"She will have a room of her own. There is a secret dorm in the Head's Dorm in case there is a tie in the voting." They sighed with relief.

Hermione took a deep breath in. Their life would need to be far more private now, more door locking, silent kisses, silent shagging. She felt queasy, not just because of Lizzie.

"Sir, where is the nearest bathroom?" she asked, standing up.

"Through that door," Dumbledore replied. "Is something wrong?" But he was too late, as Hermione had just sprinted through the door.

"She is rather sick, sir," Malfoy said.

"Ahh, yes, I remember now."

--------------------

**Sorry for the shortish chapter but I am tired and I haven't updated in ages so I wanted to give you something new. R&R, flames accepted.**


	5. Vivienne

**Please Note: I do not own any of the characters or anything… sadly**

**Viv: You will LOVE this chapter hehe… I hope!**

**N/B W00t to all my w00t-y reviewers! It's so w00t-ish to get such w00t-worthy comments! Yes I am w00t-ing high baha.**

**Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter this time… well for my half-assed standards haha**

_Things in ITALICS are Hermione's thoughts._

--------------------

"Is this it?" Ron muttered, to no-one in particular. He stood outside the Head's dormitories, or so he hoped. He had to be quick or the potion would wear off. "I have to stop Hermione and Malfoy. So wrong…so wrong…"

He knocked on the wall next to the portrait, waking it from a deep sleep.

"Oi," it warned. "Do that again and pow!" He made some threatening hand movements.

"Sorry," he mumbled, slightly distracted waiting for Hermione to answer. It was Draco.

"Ugh, what do you want Weasel?" he drawled.

"I want to speak to Hermione," Ron replied, his nerves showing in his voice.

"She's in the shower."

"Oh."

"Mia! Your darling Ronny is here to see you!" Draco called to Hermione. He smirked.

"Coming!" came Hermione's voice from the bathroom.

Ron stood in the entrance to the dorm glaring at Draco, who smirked back.

Hermione emerged with a towel around herself. Lizzie opened her dorm door, hearing the commotion.

"Oh," she said. "Vell 'Ello. My name eez Leezie. You must bee Ronald, I 'ave 'eard a lot about you." She stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Erm, hi," he said.

"Come eento my room," she said. Her eyes were wide, Ron thought he saw a love heart flash over her iris.

'Oh No! The potion!' he thought. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Lizzie grabbed his arm and dragged him into her room.

--------------------

"Viv? What's wrong with her?" Draco was concerned. "Ok. Yes. Oh God, I'll be right there." Hermione waited until he hung up until she asked.

"Who is Viv?"

"She's my sister," said Draco. He found a very interesting speck on the ground and stared at it.

"You have a sister?" Hermione was very surprised. "What year is she?"

"Um, sixth year," he mumbled.

"Oh that's the same as Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "Slytherin, I presume."

"Erm… see that's the problem," said Draco, looking up from his speck. "She's in Ravenclaw 'cos she's awfully smart. Father is very angry at her for not getting into Slytherin, he doesn't talk to her even when she's at home for the holidays and Mother ignores her too." Hermione made a sympathetic noise and he stopped. She motioned for him to go on. "She's a Slytherin at heart of course, but that's not good enough for our parents."

"Oh that's horrible," said Hermione. She gave Draco a kiss. It relieved a bit of his pain, but then he remembered the phone call.

"Sorry, bub, I have to go," he said, hurridly. He gave Hermione a peck on the cheek then ran out the portrait hole.

--------------------

"Oh, Ronald, zees has been zee best night of my life," Lizzie gushed. Ron pushed her off.

"Um, yeah look," he said, unsure of how to put this. "I need to go find Hermione."

"'oo cares about zees 'ermione girl," Lizzie said, grabbing Ron again.

"I do!" he said firmly. Pushing her away again. He ran out of the room, determined to get away from this girl. "Hermione!"

He ran in and pushed her bedroom door open, without knocking. She wasn't in there.

"Ronald!"

"No Lizzie!" He yelled before sprinting to the library.

--------------------

"Viv! My darling Vivienne!" A tear rolled down Draco's face. He ran over to her bed in the hospital wing. She touched her hand. It was cold as ice.

He had a sudden urge to shake her

"She isn't very well, Mr Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey.

"I can see that!" snapped Draco. Before Madame Pomfrey could warn him about his tone Hermione rushed in.

"What's wrong with her?" Her face crumpled into a ball of worry. Viv's face was cold and pale, her black hair lying limp and straight by her side. Her eyes were closed, her face soft but she looked tired and unhappy.

"We aren't sure," replied Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh that's awful!"

And so it was.

--------------------

"God, Ron," said Harry. "That Lizzie chick is totally hot! You should be really happy you got someone like her!"

"But I'm not," said Ron, being completely honest. "She's all over me and her accent really freaks me out."

"I think it's cute," Harry replied. He smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Ronald!"

"Oh god," he muttered. "Yes Lizzie?"

"Vere 'ave you been?" she said, glaring at him. "I 'ave been seacheeng for you everyvere!"

"Help," he whispered urgently to Harry. "I need the antidote ASAP!"

"Ok then," said Harry, absently. He was slowly looking Lizzie up and down. He liked what he saw. Curvy, but not too curvy, with blue eyes and soft blonde hair.

"Um Lizzie, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" said Harry, uncomfortably.

"Erm… vell yes I seenk zat should be ok."

Harry dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Um, Lizzie," Harry stuttered, unsure of how to put this. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me on Saturday."

"Erm, vell… I vos seenkeeng of goeeng veeth Ronald but 'e 'asn't been asking me yet so I veel say maybe," she replied.

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure?" he said, not quite believing her because she was under a spell.

"I shall seenk about eet, ok?" she said, walking out of the classroom.

"Don't forget to look for the - " Lizzie cut Ron off.

"Come ON Ronald!" said Lizzie, impatiently.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as Lizzie dragged him away. "LIBRARY! ANTIDOTE! NOW!"

"Oh, of course," said Harry, pulling his eyes off Lizzie. He headed off to the library, wanting the antidote as much as Ron, but for different reasons.

--------------------

**N/B Yes, me again… and yes Lizzy is my name I changed it to Lizzie for the story and I was gunna be Aussie but I really wanted to write an accent in the story so here it is. Please note: I have no idea how I managed to get myself with Ron, personally I can't stand him please don't hurt me for Ron-bashing! Ok, I'll shut up now baha. OMFG I LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE… sorry…**


	6. A tragedy cough

Ron died for some reason. How tragic cough.

Yay! Ron's dead!


	7. Manwhore

**A/N I Own nothing except myself and Daniels boxers (I wish) In the first chapter I know I said sixth but it is actually seventh!**

------------------------

Ron was dead and it was so tragic… not. The Golden trio was now a duo and boy were they relieved.

"I wanted to say something but I didn't have the courage," Harry explained to Hermione.

"Me too, his hair was getting way to long and gross," Hermione replied, shuddering.

"Yeah, it was gross wasn't it, and he always had the same expression on his face like :-o with really really irritated me," said Harry, enjoying venting his true feelings.

"No-one really liked him anyway did they?" She sighed, almost feeling sorry for him, then remembering who he was. Then she remembered, now she could go with Draco to the ball because she didn't have to go with Ron! _YAYYY!_

"So I'll see you in Transfigurations eh?...Mya?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll see you in transfigurations," he repeated.

Oh, yeah, sure," she said, her thoughts still on Draco.

------------------------

"So, Lizzie," he said.

"Yeah?" she replyed.

"Have you thought about my offer to take you to the ball?" he asked. When she gave him a blank look he remembered the memory potion. "Er… yeah, would you like to come with me?" He blushed.

Lizzie bit her lip and looked down. Then glanced up and smiled. Harry couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Sure," she replyed, smiling that gorgeous smile. She flushed a little.

"Um, Lizzie, what happened to your accent?" Harry was confused. She was French wasn't she? But now she sounded Australian or something. Where did her accent go? It was so strong before…wasn't it?

"Oh, I just put that on to annoy Ronald," she giggled. Harry smiled.

"Well it certainly worked then didn't it!" Lizzie laughed again. "You annoyed him to death! Haha! Well done"

"He totally thought I was under that love potion, doesn't he know it wears off after half an hour? It was just an excuse to annoy him and Merlin it worked well!" She put her hand over her mouth, here eyes wide. "Oh god, did I just say Merlin? Damn you Londoners!" she laughed.

"So, should we go check on Vivienne? I hear she's really ill," he said.

"But she's Malfoy's sister…you hate Malfoy!"

"Well, if Hermione's with him then surely he can't be as bad as I thought he had been." His emerald eyes were sparkling. It was just an excuse to spend more time with Lizzie, but she knew that.

"True," she said, giving in to his sexy six-pack which was showing through his cotton shirt.

------------------------

"Oh she is so pale!" Harry exclaimed, but Lizzie hardly heard him, she was gazing at his biceps.

'Man, I never realised how muscular he is,' she thought. 'And god damn sexy!'

"Lizzie?...Liiiiiiizziee?"

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her bicep-gazing.

"Were you just gazing lovingly at my biceps?" he asked giving her that I-know-you-were kind of look with a sort of raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Guilty as charged," Lizzie laughed. "You got me! How did you get them so… muscular?"

"Erm…" Harry stumbled, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Quiddich? And fighting off Dudley is pretty strengthening."

"Who's Dudley?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know," Harry replied, half rolling his eyes. "…anyway, shouldn't we be fussing over Viv, not my gorgeous, toned biceps?"

"Oh ha ha Mr Modest," Lizzie said. "She really doesn't look well does she?"

"No"

------------------------

"You are SUCH a man-whore! How could you!"

"Ahhh, such language Mya, where did you pick that up?" Draco said innocently.

"Don't pretend you don't know! I saw you with Pansy!" Hermione cried, getting hysterical. "How could you do that to me?"

"What are you talking about?" He actually didn't know what she was talking about.

"I saw you with Pansy in your room, you prick!" Hermione cried. She felt the hot tears burning at her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He repeated.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Malfoy" she hissed, turning on her heel and giving him the cold shoulder.

_Wow, she's callng me Malfoy! _he thought.

"What the fuck?" he shouted after her. "Hermione?" But she was already out the portrait hole and into the corridor.

------------------------

Hermione Looked at the notice board. She saw a note from the headmaster.

_Attention All Attennding: Regarding Seventh Year Ball_

_The Ball will take place on the Friday on week from now, May 16th._

_All attending MUST have partners_

_Thankyou_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She sighed. Dr- Malfoy will be going with that slut Pansy. And I thought he cared about me.

How wrong I was…


End file.
